However Far Away
by radioactive460
Summary: Post season 7. Nearly one year after JJ's wedding finds Morgan and Prentiss thousands of miles away, dealing with the pressures of their jobs while contemplating family, separation and moving on. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

The glare of the bright morning sun caused Emily to squint as she scanned the rolling hills that nestled the colossal building they currently had surrounded in the outskirts of Antioch. Just days after her team wrapped their last investigation, INTERPOL Ankara asked INTERPOL London for assistance in a suspected weapons smuggling ring, believed to be headed by a British citizen of Syrian descent. Liaising with both INTERPOL Ankara and the Turkish Ministry of Justice had been a sort of baptism by fire for Emily.

"Dillon, what's your status?"

"I'm in place boss. I'll be behind the local officers coming in the east side." Her lead agent, Sean Dillon's, serious voice answered her over the comm.

"Murdock?"

"I'm at one of the north entrances with the local blokes and the Turkish agents." She suppressed chuckled at Kaley Murdock's response. Her feisty red-haired agent was extremely competent, but Emily also found her amusing, even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Good. Campbell, what about you?"

"Ma'am, I'm at the other north entrance, also with local officers and Interpol." She smiled to herself. Her youngest agent, Adam Campbell, always called her ma'am, but with the British accent it sounded more like marm. Emily was just grateful he said it with respect; unlike the venom-laced tone she had said it with on occasion to more than a few superiors.

"Stewart and I are in position at the front entrance with the rest of the local officers. Everyone be ready to go on my signal." She responded back to Sean and the rest of her team.

The agent to her left watched Emily as she communicated with the unit. Although it was a bumpy start when she first joined the team, over the past several months Colin Stewart had become fiercely loyal to their newest unit leader. Her keen intellect, sharp wit, and years of investigative experience had helped her fit right in with the team. And Colin's admiration for her only grew when he discovered her expertise in weaponry. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked over at him and frowned. "What?"

He crinkled his green eyes at her mischievously. "I love when we get to see this side of you."

"What are you talking about Stewart?"

He chuckled as she pretended to play innocent. "You bloody well know what I'm talking about. The cargo pants, Kevlar vest, and combat boots. It suits you better than the business clothes we usually see you in. So does the SA80." He winked and nodded at the assault rifle slung over Emily's shoulder.

"Weeks of deciphering intelligence and investigating leads with INTERPOL Ankara have finally brought all of us to this abandoned warehouse. This is hardly a place for a business suite and high heels, don't you think?" She smirked as Colin barked out a laugh. She had to admit, it felt good strapping the Kevlar back on.

At the coordinated signal, all teams surged forward into a synchronized breech of the warehouse. Emily followed behind a wall of officers, her assault rifle pointed at the floor two feet in front of her, with Colin close behind her on the left. Her young agent had taken it upon himself to always be her back-up whenever they were in the field, and today was no exception. The sunlight that streamed in through the large broken windows illuminated the dust motes kicked up from the officers' boots as they began to span out to search the building. Emily lifted her hand to signal to Colin when chaos suddenly erupted and a hail of bullets rained down around them.

* * *

He began his day alone in his apartment, sipping coffee as he listened to the rain pelting the front window. Then the call came. Though the rushed conversation was professional, there was a frantic undertone and Morgan struggled to contain his shock. "Terrorist" and "hostages" were the last words he expected to hear when he picked up the phone and his leisurely morning pace got a swift kick into overdrive as he grabbed his gun and badge and bolted out the door.

The scene seemed to be in chaos. Several blocks in the surrounding area were closed off and the tension in the city was palpable. With several different enforcement agencies on the scene, precise coordination would be essential.

"This is a radical terrorist group and they are demanding the release of their comrades who were arrested in connection to a bombing three weeks ago." The commander of Special Ops was addressing all participating officers outside the command post. Morgan shifted impatiently, his sodden clothes clinging to his body. "We believe there to be at least four terrorists holding approximately fifteen hostages. Since they have ceased all communication, this has now become a tactical operation. I want all team leaders to communicate to me when their units are in position. The snipers are already in place and the bomb squad is standing by. Timing will be essential if we are to execute this with minimal loss of life. Everybody has their orders, now get into position."

Morgan jogged through the steady rain to get into place. Ahead of him, water sprayed from his partner's blonde ponytail as it swayed back in forth with every step, and at the sight of that ponytail, his mind unexpectedly flashed to the memory of another; this one dark and glossy. For over five years that dark ponytail was at his side, and although he respected her decision to lead her own team, he still missed having Emily in the field with him.

As they crouched into position, Morgan grimaced in annoyance when he realized he had allowed himself to become distracted. Lives are at stake and he was mooning over Prentiss. But he would always be concerned for her, even when she was in a strange city, thousands of miles away. Especially because she was in a strange city, thousands of miles away; how was he supposed to keep her out of trouble if she wasn't here? Anxiety quickened his breath. Sure she was surrounded by experienced INTERPOL agents; and as a former CIA operative, she'd been through the kind of training that he could only imagine. But was she safe? Was she thinking of him too?

"Hey, are you okay?" The question interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see concerned blue eyes searching his own. Morgan knew he needed to get his head back in the game. It was not just the lives of the hostages that were at stake, but those of his team as well.

Large raindrops pelted his face as a gust of wind suddenly hit him and he sighed as he made a futile attempt to wipe the moisture from his eyes. He turned his attention away from his partner and back to the gray structure in front of him; the large pillars of the gothic architecture towered over the agents below. This was one of the city's most beloved landmarks, a place of celebrations and new beginnings, but now the great stone walls have become a place of fear and desperation. Morgan gave her a bitter snort, but his eyes never wavered from the building. "Yeah, I'm just…fine."

* * *

The echo of gunfire in the cavernous warehouse was almost deafening and Emily quickly crouched behind a brick column, Colin close on her heels. All around them the other officers ducked behind similar columns while the not so lucky ones were left on the ground in the open, some of them moaning in pain, while others were ominously still. A sudden lull in the shooting spurred her to peek around the cover. On a raised metal catwalk, thirty feet in the air, five men were quickly re-loading their weapons. Emily raised her rifle and fired while moving swiftly towards the next column, the other officers quickly adding their own firepower.

One terrorist went down, but his comrades returned fire and the agents and officers again dove for cover. But despite the height advantage and massive weaponry, the four men were out-numbered and surrounded, and as the fire exchange raged on, a second man screamed as a bullet pierced his leg before he plunged off the catwalk; his body unmoving after its impact with the concrete floor.

Silence followed the fall, except for a wailing that came from the young men high above them. Another terrorist had obviously been hit and his mates were uncertain of their next move. One of the officers barked a command in Turkish as he ordered the men to lay down their weapons.

Emily lowered her gun slightly and listened to the heated debate between the commanding officer and the wanted men, her passing familiarity with the language allowing her to follow the gist of the argument. Lifting her wrist to her mouth, she spoke softly into the comm. "Hold your fire. They're negotiating their surrender; the local officers can handle it from here."

Just as she expected, the remaining men finally lowered their guns and the officers stormed up both staircases, surrounding the smugglers.

Movement beside her and a hand on her arm told her that Colin was back at her side. Lowering her rifle, she looked up into his concerned eyes. "Prentiss, you okay?"

She responded to his question with a shake of her head. "Pretty sure it's my job to ask you that, Stewart." Through narrowed eyes she quickly assessed him for injuries, relieved to find none.

Casting a concerned gaze to the downed officers around her, she communicated to her team once more. "Okay, I need a sound off. Agent Dillon."

"Still here boss."

"Agent Campbell."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Agent Murdock" Silence was her only answer.

"Agent Murdock, report."

"Ma'am? I've found her; she's down!"

Emily's breath caught in her throat and she anxiously scanned the warehouse, looking for the rest of her team between the throng of officers. "Where are you Adam?"

"Northeast side of the warehouse, Ma'am."

Colin immediately rushed off with Emily fast on his heels, both of them sprinting through the massive warehouse. Around them agents and officers tend to their wounded and Emily fought to keep her thoughts from going to a dark place.

They finally found Adam, kneeling next to their fallen agent as he checked her for injuries, while Sean hovered anxiously over his shoulder. Murdock was frighteningly still and her eyes were closed.

Emily kneeled beside her, opposite Adam. "Does she have a pulse?"

"Yes ma'am. She took one in the vest and I think the fall to the ground may have knocked her out, but she doesn't appear to have any other injuries."

"Kaley, can you hear me?" Emily reached out; the back of her fingers grazed her agent's cheek. "Come on Kaley, open your eyes and look at me."

She looked up at Sean. "Dillon, she needs a medic."

"I'm on it." He turned and hurried off.

With her focus back on Kaley, Emily bit down on her lower lip as she carefully checked her agent's body for any sign of injury, but other than the bullet embedded in her Kevlar vest, nothing seemed amiss. "You're right Campbell; she probably hit her head."

A moan from Kaley drew their attention and Colin hunkered down next to Adam. As her eyes fluttered open, a second moan escaped her lips as she tried to focus her eyes on the faces hovering above her.

"Kaley?" Adam leaned in close to the woman. "Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?"

"You just said my name, you prat." Kaley groaned again as she lifted a hand to her head.

Adam's face flushed red as Colin choked out a laugh at his mate's expense. Fighting her own grin, Emily took the focus off of Adam as she questioned her injured agent. "Murdock, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, we were finally pinning them down, when one of those arseholes got a lucky shot on me. Damn it, feels like my bloody ribs are broken and a hammer is pounding on my brain." She grimaced as she rubbed her hand over the top of her head.

"Campbell, I want you to go to the hospital with Murdock, she may have a concussion and possibly some bruised ribs. Dillon, Stewart and I will head back to the station with the other officers. Keep me updated on her condition."

Emily shot a warning glare at Kaley when she opened her mouth to protest, and at her boss' fierce look, she silently acquiesced. Inwardly Emily was relieved that her spunky agent was not only okay, but seemed in good spirits. This was a strong, close-nit team, and she knew just how close she came to losing that.

Two hours of questioning Stephan Al-Diri, the British ringleader of the little group of smugglers, had left Emily with a dull headache. She popped a couple of Tylenol and took a swallow from her water bottle, before pushing open the side exit of the police headquarters to step out for some fresh air. Lounging against the side of the building, Sean and Colin were taking a smoke break and they motioned her over to join them.

Her agents were engaged in a quiet conversation, and at her approach, Colin held up his cigarette with a raised eyebrow; she shook her head ruefully. "You have no idea how tempting that is right now."

They both laughed at her response. "I'm pretty sure we do. I've tried to quit twice and Sean's tried four times."

"Three!" Sean corrected him with a frown.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, Colin flicked his butt to the ground and turned to Emily. "So how's it going in there?"

She sighed as she turned to lean against the wall. The precinct was an old structure built on a hill, and Emily silently admired the view of the city as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, after an hour of listening to his political views, he finally admitted that he hired some local thugs here in Turkey to help him smuggle weapons into Syria, and none of them were interested in dying for his cause today. His contact in Syria is a man named Adad Al-Hamsi."

"It's just as we suspected." Sean followed her gaze over the city. "The local EO's found an impressive inventory of weapons: anti-air missiles, sniper rifles, automatic rifles, grenades and military uniforms."

Shaking his head, Colin looked at Sean and Emily in frustration. "The thing is…I can't really blame Al-Diri. Someone needs to put some pressure on the Assad regime."

Emily's ringing cell phone interrupted Colin, and she gave her agent a withering look before she stepped away from them to take the call.

Both men watched Emily's subdued conversation for a few moments, unable to catch more than a few words that were carried on the wind. "Oi!" Colin ducked away from Sean after the older agent suddenly smacked him on the back of the head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For going all political in front of the boss."

"What? She's a diplomat's daughter, she understands." Colin rubbed the back of his head as he scowled back at Sean.

"This isn't the time or the place Colin."

"How can you say that when we are so close to the Syrian border? Besides…"

Colin abruptly stopped arguing with Sean as Emily rejoined them. She tucked her phone into her pocket, and then ran both hands through her hair as she stared into the distance. "Sean's right. You know Interpol tries to stay neutral when it comes to politics."

"I know that's what they say."

Deciding it was a good time to change the subject, Sean interjected, "Was that Campbell with an update?"

"Huh? Ah…no. Campbell called earlier while I was inside. Kaley's fine; she's got some major bruising where the bullet hit the vest and she'll be sore for a few days, but she doesn't have a concussion. We got lucky today."

Sean tipped his head and looked at her quizzically. "So boss, are you able to tell us what that was about? It seems to have you a bit distracted."

Emily turned her gaze back over the city once more as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "This is such an amazing city, there's so much history here. History is important you know; it's good to remember where you came from." Her thoughts seemed a thousand miles away and Colin raised an eyebrow at Sean as Emily began to pick at her thumb nail.

The younger agent spoke up hesitantly. "Um… Emily? Is everything okay?"

The question snapped her focus back to the men beside her. "That was Easter; he wanted an update on our progress here." She paused for a moment, not wanting to say the words that would surely stun her agents. "He also said that there is a hostage situation in Parliament Square and our IRT is on the scene. Let's get this wrapped up so we can get home."

* * *

The bar was crowded and noisy and Morgan had to hold his beer over his head as he wound his way back to the table he shared with the team. He really didn't want to be here; the day had been exhausting, but the thought of going home to an empty apartment right now was almost unbearable.

Someone scored in the game that played on the big screen and the entire bar erupted in cheers of joy. Morgan shook his head at the crowd around him. Just hours ago, the entire city was at a stand-still; everyone glued to their television sets as the events of the afternoon unfolded. But now, in the confines of this dark, hazy bar; revelry reined. _I guess life goes on._

Morgan slid back into his seat and took a large gulp of beer. His eyes shifted out of focus as around him the babble of his team centered on kids, soccer games, date nights and a strange debate about the newest Doctor Who companion, and whether she was a good replacement for Amy Pond.

The team was in a mood to celebrate because all the hostages were rescued without a single loss of life. But not everyone came out of the situation unscathed; two of the terrorists were killed by snipers. Morgan was there when their bodies were brought in; the men were barely twenty years old. They both thought they were protecting their teammates, their family. They gave their lives for their family. Although Morgan didn't agree with their ideology, he understood the sentiment.

The table grew quieter and Morgan could feel the furtive glances that were thrown his way. He knew they didn't understand his uncharacteristically melancholy mood. He was not even sure he understood it himself; but family had been on his mind a lot today and he really wished Emily was here. One flash of her smile could lift him from the darkest of moods.

* * *

The flight back to London was quiet, with the team catching up on some much needed rest. Emily looked up from her preliminary report as she reflected upon her unit. In the first couple of weeks with the team, she had felt like an alien in a strange land; but of course she was. It didn't help that everyone seemed to scrutinize every little decision she made, and to be honest she didn't blame them; she was a stranger and a foreigner. But through it all, she maintained her professionalism and dignity, falling back on her upbringing to guide her through those difficult times. Nothing could prepare her for that sort of situation like a childhood spent trying to find acceptance. But despite the awkwardness in the beginning, she had come to earn the trust and respect of her agents, and Emily figured they came through those first few weeks a much stronger unit.

"I am capable of getting my own blanket, so bugger off!" Kaley grumbled at Adam as he tried to tuck a blanket around her legs.

"I never said you weren't." He stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender as he dropped into the seat across from the disgruntled agent, his face turning nearly as red as Kaley's hair. Emily was uncertain if it was from embarrassment or irritation, but her feisty agent always managed to fluster mild-mannered Adam.

"Would you kids quit flirting, some of us are trying to sleep." Sean grumbled from the back of the jet.

Adam's sputtering protest was cut short as a pillow hit his face; its point of origin was from Colin's vicinity, but at Adam's glare the agent took on an air of surprised innocence as he looked up from the book in his lap. "Nice try Colin, I know that was you."

Emily chuckled softly as she listened to them bicker quietly back and forth. In the months since their shaky beginnings, they've become like family. A slightly dysfunctional family at times, but Emily wouldn't have it any other way. She was damn proud of what they accomplished today; they deserved to blow off a little steam.

As they often do, her thoughts turned to Derek and her BAU knows she did the right thing. She must have, because she's never been happier. For the first time in her life she had finally found the balance that she had always searched for; a fulfillment on both a professional and personal level. Who knew it would take moving across an ocean to find it?

But despite her contentment, she can't help but feel a pang of guilt when she thought of her old team and the void she still sometimes felt without them in her daily life. Her happiness had come at a price; she knew it would when she made her decision. But she never could have guessed the total ramifications that decision would cause, or how it would forever affect the team.

Emily closed the laptop and rubbed her eyes as she barely stifled a yawn. Since she didn't seem to be making any progress, she decided her report could wait until tomorrow. As she leaned back in her chair, she closed her eyes and reminisced about her last day at the BAU. Garcia had thrown a little party for her in the round table room and the various agents she had gotten to know over the years had all come by to say their final farewells. She had plastered a smile on her face and endured the endless handshakes, hugs, and well wishes. Emily hated the attention and most of that day had gone by in a haze, until it came time to finally say good-bye to her BAU family.

She swallowed back a lump as she remembered JJ's eyes, filled with unshed tears as she hugged her friend goodbye; Garcia's open sobbing as she clung to Emily, as if afraid to let her go. Reid was uncharacteristically quiet, but his desperate hug spoke volumes and Emily remembered how she struggled to keep her emotions in check as she stepped away from his tight hold. She smiled as she remembered Rossi's peck on her cheek as he pulled her into his warm embrace, and the awkward pat on the arm Hotch gave her as he told her to keep in touch. Her thoughts finally fall to Morgan and she immediately shied away from the memory of the devastated look that had haunted his eyes from the moment she told him she was taking the job in London.

The void the separation caused was different this time though. It was not a forced separation, but one of her choosing. And they were still a part of her life; they always will be. Whether it was online scrabble with JJ, Doctor Who Skype chats with Reid and Garcia, or recipe swaps with Rossi. Even the monthly emails she received from Hotch; dutifully updating her about Jack, Beth, and the team. And Morgan… he filled her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep in the quiet jet that was taking her back to London; back to her home.

It was nearly midnight when Emily finally opened the front door of her cozy London flat. With a jaw-cracking yawn, she tiredly dropped her luggage in a heap in the entrance hall and made her way to the kitchen, tripping over Sergio as he wound his lithe body around her ankles. "Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" She scooped the cat into her arms and buried her face in his soft fur. His gentle purring brought a smile to her face as she stroked his face with her thumb. The moment was short-lived; however, as the cat leaped from her arms and trotted away; tail in the air. "I missed you too Serg," Emily muttered under her breath.

With a glance around the kitchen, she recognized the tell-tale signs of his presence and her pulse quickened at the thought of him, even as her earlier musing caused her to question; was it wrong that she had moved on so quickly, was she being selfish? But the knowledge of him waiting for her in their bed pushed all questions of guilt from her thoughts. Anticipation forced the fatigue from her mind and an ache was slowly building deep within her. Silently she slinked down the hall, shedding her clothes with every step as she moved toward her bedroom; toward her solace.

* * *

The moonlight from the now cloudless night brightened the room as Morgan lay awake in the empty bed he shared with his new love. In the beginning, when he was struggling with the pangs of separation, she was there to help him through it. She was patient and understanding, knowing how difficult it was to say goodbye to those you love. She had changed his life for the better and he knew that this was where he belonged. She was where he belonged.

Movement in his peripheral caught his eye and he turned to see her, framed in the doorway. The moonlight illuminated her body and his heart began to race at the sight of her naked beauty. Slowly she walked around the bed and Morgan was suddenly transfixed by the seductive sway of her hips and the mysterious smile that graced her features. In silence, she slid under the covers and wrapped her body around his. They seemed to melt into each other as Morgan pulled her even closer. "I didn't think you would be home tonight. Is this what you wore to work today?" He murmured into her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her head and inhaled her scent.

Her laughter softly reverberated against his chest as her hand traced the contours of his stomach, "Maybe."

Lifting herself up on her elbow, she looked into his eyes before lowering her head, her lips hovering over his. "I heard there was a situation in Parliament Square today." With just the barest touch, her lips softly grazed his.

Morgan reached up to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "The situation was handled. All the tourists made it out of Westminster Abbey safely. What about Turkey?" He moaned as her lips traced along his jawline, stopping only to capture his earlobe with her teeth.

"The situation was handled," she whispered softly in his ear before continuing to trail wet kisses down his neck, her leisurely journey taking a southerly direction.

"Baby," Morgan groaned, "Can we please talk for a minute?"

Emily lifted her head from her assault on his chest and looked at him incredulously. "What? We haven't seen each other for two days; I come in here naked and ready to jump your bones, and you seriously want to talk right now?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she waited for an explanation.

He quickly flipped them over, rolling on top of her, with his upper body slightly raised on both elbows and Emily gasped in shock at the sudden movement. "Now that's more like it," she murmured, but her wicked grin quickly turned to concern at his serious expression. "Derek, what's wrong? Did something happen today?"

"No, everything went fine, considering the situation. I guess I've just missed you." He paused for a moment as he looked down into her dark eyes that seem to shine in the moonlight. "And I'm really missing the team. They've been on my mind a lot today."

Emily wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back as she listened. "I missed you too Derek. You know, on the flight back I was remembering my last day at the BAU and that god-awful party Pen threw for me."

He chuckled as he buried his face in her neck and the vibrations sent delicious shivers through Emily's body. "Maybe we can take some time off to visit them. And I would also like to see Mama and my sisters too." His words were slightly muffled against her neck and he ended his sentence with a soft kiss behind her ear.

She sighed as she tightened her hold around his body. "Sure. We both have time off coming to us." For a moment she hesitated, building up her courage to ask the question. "Derek, look at me." He lifted his head to gaze down at her. "Are you having second thoughts about moving here?" She gripped her lower lip with her teeth, afraid of what his answer might be.

Morgan gently shook his head as he smiled down at her. Even by moonlight he could see the anxiety in her eyes and he lowered his head to tenderly press her lips with his, eager to reassure her. "Emily, do you remember our first night together?"

She smiled at the memory of what they had shared that night, nearly one year ago. "What was it… three nights after JJ's wedding? You showed up at my door to talk, and after two hours of talking you ended up in my bed. I'm still not sure how you managed that."

He flashed his sexiest grin and winked at her. "Never underestimate the charm of Derek Morgan." Emily rolled her eyes at his statement, so Morgan leaned in and placed a warm kiss below her jaw; his mouth lingered against her and she moaned as his tongue tasted her skin.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I managed that either." He lifted his head once more, but this time his grin was self-deprecating. "I knew that's where I wanted to be. That's where I had always wanted to be, but I was always too damned scared to do anything about it. But the thought of you leaving again was unbearable."

"You certainly made my decision that much harder."

Wincing slightly, he whispered, "That was not my intention." She nodded her understanding and he continued. "But after you left, I had a hell of a time adjusting, and when the opportunity came up to go to London, I jumped at it. The thought of seeing you again made me the happiest I had been in weeks."

"I was ecstatic when you told me you were coming to London, although we didn't get enough alone time."

"Yeah, the Olympics and Penelope kept getting in our way. Getting on that plane to go back home was so hard. The further away from London we got, the more my anxiety grew. I think Penelope was ready to throw me off the plane." He smiled as he remembered her outburst as they were disembarking at Dulles in D.C.

_Derek Morgan, I'm really glad you have finally realized that you're in love with Emily, but couldn't you have figured this out before she moved to the other side of the planet?"_

"Being home… It just didn't feel like home anymore. And if I thought I was miserable before, that was nothing compared to how I felt after being separated from you again. I left a part of me in London last summer, the best part. "

Emily cleared her throat and rapidly blinked her eyes. The honesty of his words and the emotion behind them touched her more than she could ever tell him. So instead of trying, and ruining the moment, she encouraged him to continue. "So you convinced Clyde to offer you a job at the London office. I'm still not sure how you managed that either."

"Don't you?" Morgan watched with amusement as her eyebrows furrowed with puzzlement. "Easter cares about you and he wants you to be happy. He may not be my favorite person on the planet, but we do have that in common."

"So you're not having second thoughts about moving here?"

"No… I just had a bad day. But I love my job Emily, and the past couple of months have been amazing. And I love you."

Relief washed through her and Emily flashed him a saucy grin as she nudged him with her hips. "Come here."

Morgan happily caved to her request as he captured her lips once more. This time the kiss was long and deep; their tongues meeting in a familiar sensual dance. As he broke the kiss and stared into the beautiful mixture of love and desire shining in her eyes, he knew he would never regret his decision. However far away they were from their BAU family, they would always be an important part of their lives. But this life he was making here with Emily was the life he had been waiting for.

* * *

A/N - Thank you to lostinoblivion for the beta/feedback and to Nix1978 for looking over my British slang. :)

I took creative liberties with INTERPOL since they are not nearly as exciting as CM and the rest of Hollywood makes them out to be.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
